Hope
by WaTeR-NyMpH2
Summary: THis is about Serena's POV when they have to fight Beryl, this is my first fic so twll me what you think about it please


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Just to tell you this takes place during the first season when the senshi fight against Beryl.  
  
This is my first fic ever so tell me what you think, insults are ok  
  
~text~= Sailor Moon ^text^= Serena `text`= Both of them ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon stood still in thought. Queen Beryl had just frozen her into an icicle. ^You have to do this^, her regular form as Serena told her,^ they sacrificed themselves for you, you aren't going to let them down and give up are you?^  
  
~I am not giving up,~ she said to herself, ~I will not abandon the senshi, they sacrificed themselves for me and they're my guardians; but they're also my best friends.~  
  
~I will not give up.~  
  
^You can do this^  
  
Just then she heard Beryl's laughter outside, and she began to doubt.  
  
^No don't give up hope!!^  
  
~But what if I can't do this,~ she began to believe she really couldn't possibily do this, ~You're Sailor Moon,~ she reminded herself,~ of course you can do this.~  
  
^You sure about this?^, Serena said beginning to get scared, she truly believed in Sailor Moon, but could even Sailor Moon beat this evil?  
  
`Maybe I should give up`  
  
With that thought, images began to flow into her mind.  
  
The senshi, all posing after saying another corny speech, getting ready to kick another youma to the dust.  
  
Tuxedo Mask carrying her yet again from danger  
  
Andrew's happy face as her served her another milkshake  
  
Crashing into Darrien again and being called meatball head  
  
Her Parents and brother, they may not have been her ture family but she loved them even so  
  
Molly, her other best friend in the whole world  
  
Amy her head looking down, sitting at a table surrounded by books  
  
Mina daydreaming about the past, present, future, and life in general  
  
Lita holding a spatula over a boiling pot, ready to cook something  
  
Rei reading fire, a look of total concentration on her face  
  
Luna and Artemis advising them on their next move  
  
Earth, round and beautiful, white swirling clouds and blue ocean  
  
Forests, tall shady trees, home to animals and plants, and most of all, life  
  
Rivers, peaceful and swift, clear blue water flowing to and fro, innocent yet dangerous at the same time  
  
And images of the Moon, her true home, flooded her mind  
  
Her mother watching over her  
  
Endymion, her true love, dancing with her  
  
The negaverse attacking the moon  
  
Endymion dying in her arms, before she too left the world of the living  
  
And most of all, her mother sacrificing herself to save them, never to see her daughter grow up to become a woman  
  
~I will save you my friends I swear by the moon, I shall come for you~  
  
^Even if it means death?^  
  
~Even if I have to die, I will save my friends and Earth, I won't dishonor my mother by giving up hope, she died for her planet and people and if I have to so shall I, ~She said with a final nod of her head.  
  
~Don't worry, my friends I'm coming.~  
  
^I'm behind you all the way^  
  
With a final nod, Sailor Moon cracked out of her icicle sanctuary, turning into Princess Serenity.  
  
~Don't worry Luna, I'm not afraid anymore~  
  
You can do this Serena; we know you can, her friends voices whispered into her ears  
  
~Don't worry guys I'm coming~  
  
"Princess Serenity, even your silver crystal can't stop me now!!! Muwaahhaaa!!!! (AN: I know totally pathetic but I couldn't think if anything else, sorry ()  
  
`I need you guys please, help me defeat this great evil`  
  
Serena, let us help, Mina's voice whispered into her ears  
  
Yeah Serena, stop being so stubborn and let us help, Rei's voice whined  
  
This is one assignment I'll help you with, offered Amy  
  
Yeah Serena, we're your friends, let us help, said Lita's voice.  
  
`Yes, my friends, my guardians, I need your help please`  
  
Cosmic Moon Power!!  
  
Rei, Lita, Amy, and Mina as Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus appeared at her sides lending their powers to her own; her friends, her guardians.  
  
~You guys we can beat her, all we have to do is believe in ourselves, love, and all the good things in this universe, and most of all, we have to believe in Earth, our home.~  
  
Yes Serenity, we believe, they said  
  
With that they finally defeated Queen Beryl, and the Negaverse.  
  
`The world is safe once again, thanks to you my friends`  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Moon and the Sailor scouts disappeared that night, forever hidden deep within Serena and her friends, if evil ever rose again on Earth, they would be there to meet it.  
  
"So that's it," Luna said," the scouts won't remember anything, Beryl, the Negaverse, or even being friends."  
  
"Yeah," said Artemis, "but when the time comes they'll meet again, they're meant to it's their destiney."  
  
"I suppose," said Luna, "but what about Serena and Darrien?", she questioned.  
  
"Oh, you'll see," Artemis replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*The Hospital*~  
  
"Where am I?" Darrien said, his head throbbing, a bandage wrapped around it  
  
*Serena appears in the doorway*  
  
"Hi! I'm Serena, you had a really bad injury, I'll be here everyday to cheer you up, ok?" Serena said.  
  
"Ok, but no offence, don't take this personally or anything, but your hair sort of reminds me of a pair of meatballs!! Meatball Head!!!" he said joyfully.  
  
"WHAT?!! Here I come to cheer you up, and you say my hair looks like meatballs!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
I'd just like to say that all of this doesn't belong to me as much as I'd like it to the real credit goes to Naoko Takeuchi, I'm just borrowing it and adding my own piece.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think, oh yeah please tell me if you think it sucked it's ok don't have to lie. ( 


End file.
